


Jaina turns into a Werewolf

by Attempt_137_at_finding_a_user_name



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, I am no writer, I have dislexia, Nathanos is my favourite scapegoat, One Shot, Werewolves, english is not my first language, first attempt, werewolf Jaina, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attempt_137_at_finding_a_user_name/pseuds/Attempt_137_at_finding_a_user_name
Summary: Jaina awoke in the early pre dawn hours to a worried Sylvanas trying to sneakily check her for injuries without waking her. She pulled the silly elf down on top of her and wrapped herself around Sylvanas, enjoying the feeling of her smooth cool skin. Sylvanas was only wearing leather breeches and a linen shirt, news of Jainas altercation with Genn must have reached her in the dead of night and she obviously had come straight to her without regard of donning armour, or boots. She didn’t even have her bow on her.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Jaina turns into a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am so sorry to waste precios time of your life with this, but you clicked on it, so have fun you masochist.  
> Seriously, I am no writer but I had this Idea in my head and now you can read it.

Werewolf Jaina

«why are you defending that monster?” Genn was yelling at her, spittle flying every which way, while Anduin and two royal guards desperately tried to hold him back. He was already shifting into his Worgen form and fighting mightily to free himself of their grasp. But Jaina too was furious, she was sick and tired of Genns hatred of her beloved Sylvanas. “For the hundredth time it wasn’t Sylvanas that killed your son, it was Blightcaller!” Jaina was jabbing the tip of her staff to his chest as she told him this in a voice so icy frost started spreading. Or maybe that was just due to one very angry and incredibly powerful Frostmage, who was to say.   
With a vicious snarl Genn tore free and launched himself at her. She swung her staff around in a onehanded arch and knocked him out cold, but not before he sank his fangs into the forearm that she had raised to protect her neck.

Only much later that night when she woke up shivering and in a cold sweat did she remember that a Worgens bit could turn a human into a Worgen. Jaina had zero interest in becoming Worgen and therefore Subject to King Greymane. Sure she was powerful and well connected enough to remain independent, but she still did not wish to become a Worgen herself. Not to mention of the headache this kind of diplomatic incident would cause her.  
Lucky for her she was a very powerful and highly intelligent Archmage and so she immediately set to work to stop her being turned. Unlucky for her purifying the infection had a rather unexpected effect as she would come to learn.

Jaina awoke in the early pre dawn hours to a worried Sylvanas trying to sneakily check her for injuries without waking her. She pulled the silly elf down on top of her and wrapped herself around Sylvanas, enjoying the feeling of her smooth cool skin. Sylvanas was only wearing leather breeches and a linen shirt, news of Jainas altercation with Genn must have reached her in the dead of night and she obviously had come straight to her without regard of donning armour, or boots. She didn’t even have her bow on her.  
She reached up to cup Sylvanas cheek and gazed deep into her glowing red eyes. “I’m fine my love. I promise.” Sylvanas let out a huff of breath she did not need and dipped her head to capture Jainas lips with her own. Jaina immediately gave in to the soft kiss and tried to pull Sylvanas impossibly closer. Her hand gliding from Sylvanas’ cheek to tangle into the soft hair at the nape of her neck.  
When Jaina was eventually forced to break the kiss to gasp for much needed air Sylvanas pulled back and moved to lean against the headboard behind Jaina, cradling her in her arms, Jainas back resting against her chest. “Tell me what happened Dalah’surfal. Liadrin heard from Valeera that the rabid mutt attacked you, I will kill him for this.”  
“Valeera talks too much. I can handle Genn on my own. He is still blames you for what happened to his son. I told him he should focus on being a king to his living people rather than continuing down this path of hatred, and he lost it. Then I knocked him out with my staff.”  
Sylvanas chuckled at that last part. Jaina figured it might be better not to mention the bite, Anduin had healed it right away, so it was not like Sylvanas had found the injury during her earlier check.

************  
Three weeks later in the forests of Silvermoon

Not only was Jaina very bad at hunting, no she also really didn’t like it, she much preferred libraries over forests. Yet, her she was, having agreed to accompany the three Windrunner sisters on a hunting trip to serve as a buffer. She knew the chance to reconnect meant a lot to them, but they still struggled to remain civil with one another, and Alleria had only just returned from what to her had been a millennia on Argus, only to find a very different world than the one she had left behind. So it had been decided that a hunting trip in their homelands was the best way to reconnect, hopefully reminding them of happier times spent with family.  
The part of the forest Jaina had teleported them to, had been carefully chosen for it had been spared by the Scurge and would hopefully not stir memories of her death in Sylvanas. They also did not wish to confront Alleria with the destruction caused by Athas and his Scurge.  
“Well then sisters, let us see if either of you still remembers how to hunt, not that you were ever particularly capable in the first place.” Sylvanas taunted. Alleria rolled her eyes and scoffed at her younger sisters taunting, while Vereesa gave an indignant huff. Jaina just reached up and gave one of Sylvanas’ ears a tug, reminding her to play nice. Sylvanas looked properly chastised to the shock of her sisters that had never seen her so utterly whipped.  
The longer they were standing in the forest clearing, the more aware Jaina became of their surroundings. The way the gentle breeze rustled the leaves, the subtle scents it carried to her surprisingly sensitive nose. An urge to run free through the forest overcame her. And before she could second-guess herself she turned away from the once more bickering sisters and jogged of into the woods.  
Sylvanas missed Jainas warmth by her side. Looking around she started to panick when she couldn’t spot the Mage. She interrupted whatever Alleria was saying to point out Jainas absence. “She couldn’t have gone far. We can track her.” Vereesa says, and immediately proceeds to do so. Bickering forgotten the sisters follow the Mages rather obvious tracks. Jaina was definitely no Ranger. But these were footprints of a running person. Sylvanas lost any pretense of calmness and gave in to her worry for her beloved Mage. Chasing the tracks faster than her sisters could run, half misting into her Banshee form. Then she lost the track, it was there one moment and gone the next. Doubling back to where Jainas track ended, she saw a new one beginning, one of a large wolf. There were no signs of an altercation. Where was Jaina?  
A low whine came from the underbrush to her left. Sylvanas turned towards the noise coming face to snout with the largest wolf she had ever seen. Its pelt was white as snow, with streaks of gold running through, and the eyes a very familiar piercing blue.  
“What did you do now dalah’surfal?” Sylvanas asked a mixture of exasperation and awe tinging her voice. Wolf Jaina huffed a warm breath across her face. Then she licked it. “Augh, you vile, vile beast!” Sylvanas wiped at her face indignantly. The wolf made a strange rumbling sound that sounded a lot like laughter, then it started to shimmer and melted into the shape of a still laughing Mage.  
“Jaina! There you are. Why did you run off like that? Are three Windrunners too much to handle for you?” Vereesa questions, as she and Alleria had caught up with them. They were on high alert for any danger bows clasped tightly in hand, despite the light tone of the question. Jaina looked at Sylvanas for help, who studiously ignored the silent plea. “I felt the need to run and shift into a massive wolf…” Jaina said, still tring to wrap her head around it herself. “I did not know you were a Worgen.” Alleria said calmly.  
Worgen… Worgen, shit, Genns bite. Comprehension dawned on Jaina, she had purefied the Worgen infection, not neutralized it. Worgens underwent a change into a half form, by purifying it she perfected the shift making her turn into an actual wolf.  
“I will kill the Mutt. No one hurts you and lives.” hissed Sylvanas threateningly. And Jaina realizes she had said that out loud. “No you won’t that would start another war between the Alliance and the Horde, Alleria and I will take care of Genn.” Vereesa interjects heatedly, nearly as furious at Genn as Sylvanas was for hurting her best friend. “None of you will kill him. I actually think I quite like this new ability, and it would be so much more gratifying to show him that he is the reason I am now a better version of a Worgen.” Jaina said wickedly. Making Sylvanas laugh one of her rare full belly laughs.  
“Fine, but I want to be there when you show him.” -Vereesa  
“So do I.” – Alleria  
"Are we gonna go hunting or what?"

**Author's Note:**

> My condolances for making it here.  
> Any mistakes you have found along the way you may keep.  
> Let me know just how bad a writer I am so that I will never again waste my time writing shit.


End file.
